


cry for the people

by lesbianbey



Series: tumblr sentence ask prompts [6]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M, also my spanish is shit but y'all already kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: napoleon hated crushes. hated them.( request: boo-boo/napoleon + "i can go out with you, but don't expect anything from me" )





	cry for the people

who thought this was a good idea? the concept of asking your crush out, especially if they are a close friend to you, is fucking terrifying! not even when a friend explains it to you!

napoleon hates every moment he has to keep pining over someone who doesn't even like him like that. the person he likes, he has a girlfriend anyway...whoever is that carmelita chick is fucking lucky and napoleon wanted to be in her spot.

not the whole 'getting high with angel dust' thing. just being boo's boyfriend. yeah, that's it.

but boo storms inside the temple, with tears already dropping on the hem of his shirt, and it's the first time napoleon's ever seen boo so vulnerable.

"you wanna talk?"

it's the only thing napoleon says before boo sits right next to him and talks. he's all ears while boo explains how he caught her making out with 'some other nigga' and he just came straight here because he didn't want his brothers to see him get all emotional over a girl.

"you ain't no pussy for cryin', miles," napoleon tells him. "it's ok to cry sometimes. I do it, zeke does it…"

"yeah but i'm sobbin' over a fucking girl."

"i'm sorry, did you forget zeke crying over how mylene dumped him for the umpteenth time several months ago? before he started dating shao?"

"that nigga cries over shao getting the wrong ice cream flavor." napoleon bursts out laughing, but he stops realizing that it's true. zeke has cried over ice cream brands. "i'm different."

"nah. you ain't." napoleon wipes away boo's tears with his thumbs. "you just as real as everyone else."

napoleon allows boo to cry some more on his shoulder until he falls asleep and shao shows up, giving napoleon the look. "no, I didn't."

"shaking my damn head," shaolin mutters.

he doesn't say anything for another week, and napoleon doesn't even talk to boo. he ignores his calls, hoping that maybe boo would just give up and forget what happened last week. well, nothing happened but napoleon overreacts, as always.

of course, boo boo kipling catches on and storms inside the temple again, glaring at napoleon. "now I know your fake latino ass ain't avoiding me."

"mierda," napoleon growls. "first off, I ain't fake so jot that the fuck down miles kipling. second off, I ain't avoiding you."

"you declined my calls for the past week!"

"ok, maybe i'm avoiding you. but that's because...I don't know. last week I wanted to ask you out and I still do but this shit scary as hell. how do you do it? how do you get the confidence to ask someone out especially if you know they're straight?"

"you can try asking them again."

napoleon pauses. he couldn't read boo's face which is kinda scary but he opens his mouth anyway. "will you go out with me?"

"I can go out with you, but don't expect anything from me. at least, not yet." napoleon rolls his eyes, but he feels kinda relieved. "oh, and I consider you assuming i'm a straight man an insult."


End file.
